User talk:Jedi Admiral
Hello! Welcome to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki! I hope you feel at home here! We have two Englishmen in this wiki, so you wouldn't feel alone! If you have a question, you could ask me or other Admins! *You may find this odd, but you are the only female in this site, hope you are okay with that. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... Hope you feel okay with that? Our wiki plan to have a diverse community, we already have a few Americans and English. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no don't get me wrong I am an American and everything, but you don't have to get battlefront if you can remember the information. By the way, when you get images, is it possible to remove the "IGN.com"? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and please sign with four tildes ~~~~ and not three. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you mean our chat room? the one with "Join chat" button? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I I will got on chat now and see what happens. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello mate Hello how are you doing. Welcome to the wiki. User:Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 03:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Jedi Admiral and welcome to the wiki I've just looked at your recant history and those where good edits, about the SE-14 Blaster Pistol page the template for a Sep weapon doesn't exist yet I'll make one some time tonight, I spent nearly the whole weekend writing essays so sorry for not saying Hi yesterday. Where in England are you from? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Ships I just noticed the message on the ARC fighter page I took the screenshots and cleaned them up putting them on a grey background and Chance made the transparent. Why? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hello Just realised I hadn't welcomed you to the Wiki yet! I hope you enjoy edtiting here, and make some good edits, as this Wiki is undergoing massive restoration. Thanks! Sam1207 16:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just in case you leave me a message and I am not responding, I am probably in school, so I will respond when I can, but do feel free to leave a message at anytime! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hello im Obi wan masterexxx10 from this wiki thanks for joining in chat oh if you need help with something you can ask one of the 4 Admins also if you are doing good job editing on this wiki like fixing misspelled/grammer you will be listed on my favorite users as being a friend im glad that you live in England with kingo :) Obi wan masterexxx10 04:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) you can see my favorite user in my profile Obi wan masterexxx10 04:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :) you are doing a good job with those good edits now you are listed on my favorite users because of your history I saw it and its alot of good edits :) Obi wan masterexxx10 03:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hi, there, Jedi Admiral! Merry Christmas to you! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Background I told Kingo we should have a winter background so we should have a screenshot from Hoth. Then I edit it to make it bigger... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi have a marry christmas and a happy new year :) Obi wan masterexxx10 00:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) hi have a great time on happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 02:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, I had no idea... Kingo go to the same university as you??? It is a small world indeed... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Whoa... "Liam" now I know you and Kingo go in same uni, ha ha... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) That is okay... We just don't really use first name basis here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I know that you don't exactly have Battlefront, but you do got experiance! So, can you please come and help us out? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC)